


Lilin 101

by Puella_Magica



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Innocence, Jealousy, Kaworu being Kaworu, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Porn Watching, Sexual Humor, Sleepovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puella_Magica/pseuds/Puella_Magica
Summary: Kaworu learns the culture of the Lilin the hard way. Copious amounts of fluff, humour and smut ensue.This mini series of one-shots will be posted very irregularly. This work's main purpose is to update and fill up the NGE and KawoShin page during their too frequent dry spells.





	1. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu learns about the practices of a Lilin sleepover. It's not so STAIGHTfoward...

It was the middle of the night and two boys lied in bed talking about miscellaneous things.

"Shinji?" Kaworu asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Kaworu's cheeks reddened ever so slightly. "What's a blowjob?"

Shinji fell off the bed from shock, causing the other to run to check on him.

"W-why would you ask that?!"

"Touji told me that one of the ways to please a male friend is by giving him a blowjob."

Shinji silently cursed Touji and his tendancies to try and put him and Kaworu in comprising situations.

Kaworu sighed. "Fine. I'll just look on the internet."

"No! No, look, I'll tell you what it is."

Kaworu lit and turned towards him, ready for the incoming explanation. This only made Shinji more hesitant to tell him.

"A blowjob is someone puts your penis in their mouth and starts sucking it."

Kaworu nodded. "Does it taste good?"

"No idea."

"Can I give you a blowjob?"

Shinji choked on his spit hearing that. "What? No!"

Kaworu frowned. "Why not?"

"Because that's not what boys do!"

Kaworu nodded solemnly before turning over to sleep. Shinji felt deflated and ever so slightly aroused by the situation. Kaworu's innocence tended to have this effect on him. He'd also fantasize about him and Kaworu does not so innocent things to each other. And Kaworu was unknowingly giving him the chance to act on them.

"Kaworu-kun," Shinji asked. "Is the blowjob offer still up?"

Kaworu jumped out of his bed and nodded excitedly at Shinji, causing the other to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Okay then." Shinji gulped. He hadn't mentally prepared himself for what was to happen. "I'll... I'll..."

Kaworu stroked Shinji's shoulder gently to calm his now jittery nerves. "Don't worry. I know what to do. Just sit back and let me handle it."

Shinji complied and sat back to give full access of his body to the other. Kaworu pulled off Shinji's pants, his boxers following seconds later. He paused momentarily to study the manhood in front of him. It was a tan colour, it had a long foreskin and was surrounded by a bush of brown hair. It was also dripping wet from precum.

"Your cock is so pretty. Just like you." Kaworu said before placing his mouth over Shinji's swollen penis, earning a few yelps from him. He continued to lick and suck the first three or so inches until the brunette thrusted into his throat. Kaworu felt the urge to cough and splutter, but resisted it. Instead, he opened up his throat to accommodate Shinji's size.

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu breathed out. "I can feel it... It's coming..."

Had Kaworu not had been silenced by Shinji's cock, he would have laughed at the unintentional pun. Soon after, Shinji actually came, filling Kaworu's mouth with jizz. Kaworu pulled himself off to avoid choking himself and swallowed the contents of his mouth.

"Kaworu-kun," Shinji said while pointing at him. "you missed a bit."

Kaworu giggled as he wiped the leftover cum off of his face and licked it up. "Did you enjoy that?"

Shinji smiled and nodded at him. Kaworu returned the smile and turned over to go to sleep, when the bottomless Shinji grabbed him and tackled him into a hug which was a unusual act on his behalf

"Kaworu-kun," Shinji said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and one thing;" Shinji added. "you're only allowed to do these types of things with me, okay."

"You're the only person that I want to do this with."

Shinji smiled before kissing Kaworu on the forehead and settled into his arms, falling asleep seconds later. Kaworu followed suit after a few minutes and allowed himself to fall into a blissful sleep.


	2. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing a dress may or may not guarantee anal sex. Unless if you're Kaworu, then it does.

Kaworu opened the door to his apartment, a bigger one SEELE had bribed him with, and ran to his room to fill his wardrobe with the rainbow of clothing that Asuka had bought for him. According to her, wearing the same white shirt and black pants everyday wasn't normal.

He blindly dug his hands into one of the bags to pull out a strange garment. It was yellow and it seemed to look like a top, but much longer. Shrugging his shoulders, he stripped off his uniform and slipped on the weird yellow thing. It seemed to go down to his knees and the bottom half was flowy. Kaworu immediately recognised it as a dress.

"Kaworu! Where are y-"

Kaworu turned around to meet Shinji staring right at him. They locked eyes before Shinji ran out, while apologizing profusely. Kaworu, however managed to catch him.

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu asked. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Shinji yelled while attempting to free himself from his angel friend, accidentally toppling on top of him. They both groaned in pain.

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu start. "are you hard right now?"

Shinji sighed, deciding that it was useless to try and lie. "Yes."

Kaworu reached down between them and grabbed Shinji's hardening member through his pants. "Do you want me to fix that?"

"Yeah." Shinji replied blush forming on his face.

Kaworu gently pushed Shinji off of him before standing up. He reached under his dress and pulled his boxer shorts off before throwing them across the room. He looked at Shinji, appearing to be unusually shy and nervous. "I want to try something different."

"Okay." Shinji replied. "What is it?"

"I want to be on top of you this time. So I can control how fast we go."

Shinji smiled at him. "Sure. It'll be a nice change."

Kaworu lit up before walking to his bedside table to get his lube bottle before Shinji grabbed his leg.

"Don't bother. My underwear is soaked with precum right now so I should just slide right in."

Kaworu nodded and knelt back down to straddle Shinji, who had moved back to prop himself against a wall. He then undid his fly, too desperate to bother fully undressing him, revealing that Shinji was right. His cock was covered in precum and it felt slippery in his hand.

"So you just sit here," Kaworu said. "and I put it inside me."

Shinji nodded and watched as Kaworu did as promised, moaning due to the tightness. He returned the favour by thrusting his hips up, pushing his cock farther into Kaworu, who let out a girly scream in response. Kaworu then proceeded to bounce up and down, letting out moans for every downward motion.

"You're not used to it yet, are you?" Shinji asked.

Kaworu nodded. "But I enjoy it a lot."

Shinji nodded before a dark thought popped into his head. He placed his hands on the angel's hips and pushed him down, causing Kaworu's to scream once again. Shinji started to thrust into the albino at a faster pace this time, which was easily matched by louder screams.

"So big, Shinji-kun..."

Shinji grinned at his friend's shameless slutty behaviour and continued to push Kaworu down onto him while he thrusted back. To add to the excitement, all of this was hidden by Kaworu's yellow dress.

"Shinji, I going to cum..." the albino said.

"Me too. Let's do it together."

Kaworu cried as he allowed his cum to shoot out of him. Shinji followed suit seconds later.

"Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked. 

"Yeah?

"Doesn't Asuka have a dress like this?"

Shinji shook his head to rid himself of the high from his orgasm. "Yeah..."

"And I don't remember having this dress with me in the store..."

Shinji thought for a while until he put all the pieces together.

"Shit!"


	3. Pornography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being bi is hard for Shinji and his cock. Luckily for him, Kaworu get jealous easily.

Kaworu were sitting in the living room, watching a pornographic film on a laptop. The reason why this film was chosen was because the girl on the cover looked like Asuka. Red hair, small tits and shitty personality. While Kaworu wanted to watch this film for comedy purposes, he noticed himself being distracted by Shinji. He was fully immersed into the film and his eyes appeared to be glazed over.

"So hot..." Shinji said under his breath.

Kaworu growled in anger. Said anger got worse when he saw the tent in Shinji's pants.

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu asked. "what's that?"

"Nothing!" Shinji yelled. He placed his hands in front of the obscenely large tent pole in his pants.

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu said in a ever so slightly venomous tone. "do you want to fuck that slut?"

Shinji laughed nervously. "Yes."

Kaworu reached down between them and grabbed Shinji's hardening member through his pants. "You know that I do a better job than those sluts. You're hard, so you're ready!"

"Yeah." Shinji replied, a unfamiliar smirk forming on his face. He spread his legs to give Kaworu full access to his clothed erection. The tip was damp, probably from his precum.

"Wow." Kaworu replied. "You're already leaking?"

Shinji smiled and pointed to his crotch. Kaworu nodded and knelt back down to straddle Shinji. He then undid his fly an pulled out his sizable cock. As expected, it was covered in sticky precum.

"I'll bend over here," Kaworu said. "and you put it inside me."

Shinji nodded and pressed his cock against Kaworu's entrance. Kaworu whimpered in fear, but kept himself unclenched.

"You're not used to it yet, are you?" Shinji asked.

Kaworu nodded. "But I enjoy it a lot."

Shinji nodded before a dark thought popped into his head. He placed his hands on the angel's hips and pushed himself into him, causing Kaworu's to scream once again. Shinji started to thrust into the albino at a faster pace this time, which was easily matched by louder screams.

"So big, Shinji-kun..."

Shinji continued to push himself into the silver haired boy. The girly screams Kaworu emitted were always a welcome addition to their sessions.

"Shinji, cum..." the albino said.

"Go ahead. Cum."

Kaworu cried as he allowed his cum to shoot out of him. Shinji followed suit seconds later.

"Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked. "Is it normal for the laptop to act like this?"

<

Shinji turned to see the laptop smoking up before sparking and going black. He then turned to Kaworu who was looking back at him nervously.

"Sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the last chapter, until I either get a comment proposing a new prompt or sudden inspiration. Anyway, I'm now working on two works:  
•Blessings, Curses and Worship (working title)  
A love story between Adam, a deity and Shinji, a simple human bou  
•The Weirdest Pair Of Best Friends That You Could Ever Imagine  
A story about best friends Shinji and Kaworu, who just happen to have a sexual relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said, this will be updated very irregularly until I get bored of it. This is only to fill up the page when it gets to dried up.


End file.
